


Comic Con

by Kittycat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: But don't worry he's just mentioned, M/M, Special guest Dylan O'Brien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycat/pseuds/Kittycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis takes his daughter Cleo to Comic Con to meet his celebrity crush Harry Styles. Louis doesn't expect his daughter to open her big mouth though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comic Con

**Author's Note:**

> sorry

The day had finally arrived.

Louis has been waiting for this day for years. He could finally afford (and somehow managed to get them before they sold out) Comic Con tickets. Normally he would be able to pay for just his but he had to get his seven year old daughter one too and that took a lot of saving up.

“Are you two ready yet?” His best friend Zayn yelled through the apartment. Louis watched him pick his daughter up and twirl her around.

“Hi Uncle Zayn.”

“Hello Cleo; are you excited to be going to Comic Con?”

“Yes! Dylan O’Brien is going to be there and I’m going to give him a big kiss!”

Zayn whipped his head around to Louis who was folding the last of his clothes into his luggage; “you let her watch Teen Wolf? Don’t you think she’s a bit too young for that show?”

“Don’t look at me! Her mother lets her watch it when she has her on the weekends.”

“Daddy’s excited to meet Harry Styles, he says he has nice abs.”

“Cheo!”

“Sorry daddy.”

Louis shook his head and zipped up his luggage. After checking to make sure all the windows were locked and backdoor dead bolted he ushered Zayn and Cleo out the door.

It wasn’t too long of a drive to their hotel, only a couple of hours. Zayn sat in the backseat to help keep Cleo busy and to keep the snacks coming.

“We are here!” Louis yelled as he pulled into the hotel parking lot. They needed to get their stuff upstairs and be out the door for check in at the con.

\--

“Don’t you just love the smell of too many bodies packed into one place in the morning?” Louis asked as they entered the convention center.

Zayn shook his head and Cleo scrunched her nose, “it smells like dirty feet dad.”

“Let’s just get checked in a back to the hotel, we need a good night’s sleep for tomorrow. I’m not looking forward to the line for Cleo to meet Dylan.”

“It’s going to be awesome!”

\--

When they got back to the hotel Louis told Cleo to go straight to the bath. While she was in, him and Zayn fought over the comfy bathrobes the hotel provided. Of course Louis lost the battle and got stuck with the pink floral one.

“Hey mate, go get ice yeah?” Zayn asked, throwing the ice bucket at Louis. Louis frowned but pulled the door open to the room anyways. Ice did sound nice but Zayn is sure not getting any.

“Nice bathrobe.”

Louis glanced back at the voice behind him.

Holy shit what the hell was Harry Styles doing in his hotel?

“Um thanks,” Louis replied awkwardly not really knowing what to say. Harry smiled and walked past Louis.

_Really Louis thanks that’s it! You’re such an idiot._

\--

Cleo is the hardest person to get up in the mornings. Zayn says it’s payback for all the times he had to wake Louis up back in college and Louis would fling pillows at his head. But this morning it was Cleo getting everyone up.

At five am.

“Dad, get up we’re going to miss Dylan.”

“Sweetie the meet and greet isn’t until noon.”

“Daddy please, I don’t want to miss him.”

“He’s most likely still asleep now go back to sleep.”

Louis ended up just turning cartoons on for her while he tried to catch an extra hour of sleep. If that.

\--

Just as Louis predicted the line to meet Dylan was long as hell. But Louis paid a lot of money for her ticket so he was going to wait it out. He just hoped it didn’t run into his favorite TV shows panel, which had Harry on it. Louis still didn’t believe that happened last night. He was probably just dreaming.

When it was Cleo’s turn she insisted on going up on her own. He watched from the sidelines as Dylan chatted with her then picked her up to get a picture. Louis couldn’t hold back his laughter as he watched his daughter plant one on Dylan’s lips.

“Daddy now I can say my first kiss was Dylan O’Brien!”

\--

They got reasonably good seats at Harry’s panel. And Louis had just stuffed Cleo full of food so she was sitting still. For now.

But now it was the waiting game. Louis could see Harry’s name on his seating card, next to his costars and best friends Liam Payne and Niall Horan.

Zayn put his hand on Louis’ shaking leg, “will you settle down you’re making me nervous.”

“Sorry I just wish it would start already.”

And as if on cue the cast pilled out of the back and onto the stage. When they took their seats an announcer said they would be taking questions from the audience. Louis’ hand shot straight up in the air. After about half way through and not getting chosen he was feeling dejected and put his hand down.

“What’s wrong daddy?”

“Nothing baby.”

“They aren’t picking you?”

“No they aren’t.” Louis crossed his arms in anger; he paid so much for those seats.

Just then Cleo stood up on the chair and yelled, “hey I have a question!”

Everyone turned to look at her. The people walking around with microphones looked spooked. Louis watched as Liam leaned towards his microphone.

“You heard the girl, she has a question.”

A person carrying a microphone walked over and handed it to Cleo.

“My question is for Harry.”

Harry nodded a serious look on his face.

“Are you single?” The entire audience broke out into laughter and Louis let his head fall into his hands.

“I think you’re a bit young for me darling.”

“Not for me, for my dad. He’s been quite lonely since my mum left.”

Louis wanted to jump off a bridge.

“Who is your dad?” Cleo pointed to Louis and Louis tried to melt into the floor. He could hear Zayn laughing his ass off.

“Oh, bathrobe, I see you’re in better attire today. What’s your name little one?”

“My name is Cleo, and my dad’s name is Louis.”

“Well Cleo I think we can work something out.”

Louis felt Zayn’s hand his shoulder as Louis tried to avoid Harry’s eyes.

“I have just one more question.”

“Shoot.”

“Liam are you single, my Uncle Zayn quite fancies you. He says you have a nice bum.”

“Cleo!”

“Was I not supposed to say that out loud Uncle Zayn?”

“Someone take the microphone away from her please!”


End file.
